1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to processing devices and, more particularly, is directed towards electron beam processors.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Thermal processing has become widely employed in the manufacture of semiconductors and crystals, such as diodes, solar cells, transistors, integrated circuits and the like. Examples of commonly employed thermal processing techniques include annealing of crystalline structures after mechanical or radiation induced damage, diffusion of dopants into semiconductors, annealing and electrical activation of dopant atoms after ion implantation, sintering of metallic and dielectric coatings to improve mechanical and optical properties.
Conventional techniques for thermal processing of semiconductor devices are performed in a furnace type facility by elevating the temperature of the entire device and by maintaining that temperature environment for a period adequate to produce the required thermal effects. Such techniques have had limited application due to the fact that many semiconductor materials and silicon structures degrade as a result of the thermal exposures that are required to produce such thermal effects.